Forever Young
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry sneak out of the house for a little freedom.


This probably isn't plausible but I figured who cares? These two deserve a little fun and I'm all for anything that will take my mind off what's happening in the world right now. I hope this is enjoyable. I wanted to have a little fun along with the smut. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"You know what I would love? What if we could escape my detail for a night and sneak around the city?" Elizabeth said, daydreaming out loud.

Henry peered over his book for a moment and then set it down. "Okay, let's do it."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, "Henry, I'm just wishful thinking, we can't actually do that."

Henry shrugged, "Why not? Come on. Let's just sneak out go for a walk. No one has to know. We'll be stealthy."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "You're serious? Have you lost your mind?"

Henry laughed and walked over to her. He grabbed her hands to help her up. "Maybe, but come on, we could use a little adventure."

Elizabeth couldn't help but grin, "Really? Because I think you and I have had enough adventure in the last couple years."

Henry shook his head, "True, but this is different. Come on, you're a spy. Show me you haven't lost your touch." He knew that challenge would be enough to get her onboard.

"Oh Dr. McCord, you know me far too well."

"Any ideas coming to mind, my dearest super spy?"

Elizabeth grinned, "I was thinking a simple diversion. Diplomatic security is looking for someone trying to get into the house, not out of it."

Henry raised his eyebrows, "So you're saying we need to bribe a kid to create a diversion?"

"I was thinking we ask one of them to take out the trash and distract the agent at the back door for a minute? Let me go ask Stevie if she'll do it and also let me borrow a coat and a hat." Elizabeth slipped out of the room and down the hall to Stevie's. She was studying at her desk.

"Hey sweetheart, you think you could do me a favor?"

Stevie turned around, "What kind of favor?" She was skeptical; her mother had an odd look on her face.

"Well I was hoping to borrow a coat and a hat of yours and I'm also hoping you'll distract the agent outside the back door so Dad and I can make a break for it?"

Stevie raised her eyebrows, "You're ditching your detail?"

"We just need a little break. We're just going to go for a walk." She held her hands up like she was praying, pleading with her daughter to help her out.

Stevie laughed, "Okay, but how are you supposed to get back in?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "We're just going to saunter back in and tell them it was a test and they failed."

Stevie burst out laughing, "Mom! That's awful!"

Elizabeth waved her off, "It's fine. I'll get them all bagels tomorrow."

Stevie gave her mother a look, the look, the one she inherited from her.

Elizabeth relented. "Okay! How about we call you to come pick us up and you sneak us back in the car? We'll hide in the Jeep."

Stevie rolled her eyes and laughed. She didn't like doing this but it seemed like her mother really needed this. "Fine. I'll help you with this."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up and she went in for a hug. "Thank you, baby."

Stevie lent her mother a coat and hat and they met Henry downstairs. He already had the garbage ready for her to take out. "Thank you, sweetheart. We appreciate this."

Stevie shook her head and tried not to laugh, "It's fine. I get it, you want a little normalcy."

Stevie managed to distract Elizabeth's agent enough for the couple to slip out onto the back alley and make a run for it until they rounded the corner and were onto the street.

Elizabeth could not stop laughing. She couldn't believe how good this felt. She looked over at Henry and he was laughing too. She loved this. It felt like they were young and crazy again. She just studied her husband for a moment as he caught his breath from laughing. She had lost track of all the moments where she had fallen in love with him all over again. This was definitely one of those moments.

Henry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close as they started walking toward the park at the end of the street. It was a crisp night, it wasn't quite cold but it was enough to make her snuggle closer into Henry's side, which he didn't mind in the least.

"Do you remember at UVA when our air conditioning broke and we decided to break into that local pool at 1AM and skinny dip?"

Henry grinned, "Of course I remember. It's one of my fondest memories." He said, leaning in to kiss her right below her ear where he knew it drove her crazy.

Elizabeth blushed and giggled, "Oh, simpler times."

They started walking around the park. It was mostly empty save for a few other couples walking around. They talked and enjoyed the freedom as they reminisced about the early years of their relationship. It started to get colder and Elizabeth shivered and Henry knew it was time to call it a night. "I'll text Stevie to come get us."

Elizabeth pouted, "But I'm enjoying our freedom."

"But you're going to catch a cold."

"No I won't, I have you to keep me warm." Elizabeth said, a wicked twinkle in her eye.

Henry laughed, "I'd be happy to keep you warm but I'm still texting Stevie." He leaned in, his breath hot against her ear, "and then when we get home I'll make you sweat."

Elizabeth felt another shiver travel down her spine; this one wasn't from the cold.

Henry texted Stevie and she responded she'd be there in fifteen to twenty. Elizabeth and Henry made themselves comfortable on a bench at the edge of the park and Elizabeth slyly slid her hand under Henry's coat, running her nimble fingers along his waist, the fabric creating a soothing sensation. Henry knew exactly what she was doing and he wasn't above teasing her right back. He leaned in and nipped at her ear lightly. He felt her body starting to respond to him. They had been reminiscing about college, he wanted to remind her they could still be those crazy kids every once in a while. He kissed his way down her jaw until his lips met hers. She seemed sort of frozen to the spot as if she knew they shouldn't be doing this in public but she couldn't quite make herself care enough to stop him. After a moment she started kissing him back and she turned in to give him a better angle. There was no one around anyway.

Henry didn't seem to want to stop there as his hand slid up her thigh dangerously close to where she wanted him most. She had to talk herself down as she reached for Henry's hand. "Henry, we're in enough trouble if we're caught ditching my detail but it would be really bad if we got arrested on top of that." She practically whispered this against his lips because she just couldn't bring herself to pull away from him.

She felt Henry grin as he just continued to kiss her. "Relax, babe." This time his hand trailed to her inner thigh and she let out a soft moan as his hand grazed the apex of her thighs ever so lightly.

Luckily she was saved by the buzz of Henry's phone. They ran to the Jeep and she hoped the cool air against her face would calm her down but her face was flush when they arrived. Elizabeth opened the front door and Stevie glared at her. "Um, you have to sneak back in. You can't ride in the front."

She frowned. Stevie was right.

"Pop the trunk, Stevie. There's a couple blankets back there we can hide under."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "We're going to hide under blankets in the trunk?"

Henry stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Just another throwback to college." He said seductively.

"You know, I realize I'm an adult but I'm still your child and I'd prefer not to hear that kind of stuff."

Elizabeth blushed profusely and Henry just laughed.

The climbed into the back of the Jeep and Henry pulled Elizabeth down next to him and they both giggled as they got situated.

"No funny business back there." Stevie said sternly, glancing into the rear view mirror to make her point.

"Just calm down and drive." Henry said with a laugh.

"I'm stopping to get coffee. That's what I told the DS agents I was doing and I don't want to lie about _everything_ tonight." Stevie teased.

"Ooh I could use some coffee!" Elizabeth said as she snuggled into Henry's chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're not technically in the car, how am I supposed to get you coffee?" She jested.

Henry awkwardly reached for his wallet and managed to throw it into the front seat. "I'm paying."

"Sold!" Stevie said immediately.

She pulled out into the road and headed toward the coffee house. The trunk wasn't that uncomfortable and Elizabeth never hated being snuggled up with her husband.

"Did you guys have a nice little escape from reality?" Stevie asked.

Elizabeth looked Henry in the eye, "Yeah, thanks for helping us out. It was a nice break." She said as she started giggling at the goofy, feigning innocence look on her husband's face.

Stevie shook her head, laughing silently, "I don't even want to know."

They pulled into the drive through for coffee. "What do you guys want?" Stevie called.

They gave her their orders and she had only one request. "Okay, please try to not to make noise while I'm ordering."

Elizabeth took her daughter seriously while Henry took it as a challenge to make Elizabeth laugh. She glared at him with wide eyes. She knew exactly what was on his mind.

"Henry McCord." She whispered sternly.

He just smiled, his eyes twinkling devilishly.

Stevie started ordering and Henry started slowly moving his hands between himself and his wife and started unzipping her coat.

Elizabeth bit her lip; she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of her trying to stop him.

Henry called her bluff and raised an eyebrow as he pulled the zipper the last of the way down and trailed his hand up and under her shirt so he was just lightly grazing the bare skin above her jeans."

She grabbed his hand gently, she knew he wouldn't start anything too inappropriate with Stevie in the car but she was already yearning for him and she didn't want to accidentally take something a little too far and scar their daughter.

Stevie pulled up to the second window and was getting their coffee when Henry decided to up the ante a little bit. He leaned forward and trailed his tongue up her neck in exactly the spot it drove her crazy and trailed his hand along her jeans, the tips of his fingers just inside the waistband until they stopped over the button. Elizabeth hadn't realized how heavy her breathing had gotten. She was proud of herself for maintaining her composure until Henry gently nipped her earlobe and she let out a yelp.

She covered her mouth with her hand and Henry pursed his lips to try and contain his laughter.

The girl in the window gave Stevie a strange look as she handed her the drinks but Stevie didn't flinch. She set the tray on the seat and pulled away. "Way to be mature, guys." She scolded, trying not to laugh herself.

When Stevie rolled the window up Henry couldn't help himself as he burst out laughing and Elizabeth playfully smacked him on the arm.

"You are going to get it when we get home." Elizabeth hissed to her husband, still trying not to laugh.

Henry raised his eyebrows, "Sounds like I'm going to enjoy it."

"SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS." Stevie bellowed from the front.

"Sorry," they both muttered apologetically.

"Okay we're pulling up to the house. Cover yourselves."

Henry pulled the blanket over their heads and as Stevie checked in with the DS agents they kept their promise to be quiet.

She pulled the car into the garage and shut the door. She waited until it closed to let her parents of. When she popped the trunk she stood there with her arms crossed. "Honestly, children." She scolded, only half joking.

Henry shrugged and grabbed Elizabeth's hand to help her out of the car.

"Sorry, baby." Elizabeth said as she placed a kiss on Stevie's cheek. "Thank you for helping us. We owe you one."

Stevie rolled her eyes, "You absolutely owe me one. A big one."

Stevie walked in the door first and Elizabeth made sure she was out of earshot before she whispered in Henry's ear, "I think you owe me a _big one_ too. If you know what I mean."

Henry's eyes lit up. "I think I have a vague idea," he teased.

Ali and Jason were in the family room watching tv and Henry and Elizabeth drank their coffee in there with the kids as they chatted a little around the television.

Elizabeth finished her coffee and stood up, tugging at Henry's hand so he would follow her. He got the hint, of course, and followed her up the stairs.

He shut the bedroom door behind them and before he could even think Elizabeth grabbed him and pulled him toward the bed before throwing him down on it. She crawled up his body straddling his waist and rubbing her pelvis over him in a way she knew would drive him absolutely crazy.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, she slowly and painstakingly made her way down his body. She bit her lip and focused intently on the buttons. She knew it was driving him crazy.

Henry groaned when she reached his pants. To tease him she ran a hand back down his now bare chest and lightly skated over the bulge in his pants. Henry groaned. Elizabeth smiled, she loved it when her husband made those sounds. He reached down for her and she grabbed his hand and pinned it to the bed. Henry groaned again. He desperately wanted to touch his wife. She released his hand and looked him in the eyes, her stern stare silently telling him not to move it and he obeyed. He loved it when she took control like this.

She got rid of his belt with a quick swoosh and quickly worked on his button and zipper. She lightly smacked the side of his ass to get him to lift his hips up so she could get his pants off him. She tossed them to the side and her mouth watered at the rising monument under his boxers. She ran her hand over the fabric and Henry gripped the comforter. The sensation felt incredible. "God, Elizabeth." He panted.

She grinned, she loved being in control in the bedroom every once in a while and he was always a willing, thrilled participant.

She ran her hand over him through the fabric a few more times until she finally took off his boxers. She took him in her mouth quickly, letting him go with a 'pop'.

"Fuck, Elizabeth." He groaned.

She grabbed his hand and helped him sit up. "Watch me undress." She commanded. Henry was more than happy to oblige.

She tossed her sweater off first, it flew across and landed on the tv stand, revealing an emerald green lace bra.

Henry's eyes lit up, "Were you planning on seducing me?"

She shrugged, playing coy, "The thought is always at the back of my mind."

She then moved down to her pants, taking her time as she unbuttoned and unzipped and then teased him by sliding them down her hips ever so slowly, swaying to her own rhythm- _their_ own rhythm-as she moved.

Henry was mesmerized. He wouldn't have been able to pry his eyes from her if he were forced to. She wore matching underwear underneath her jeans. The emerald green of the lace stood out against her olive skin and made her look luminous. She was absolutely stunning, Henry didn't know what on earth he'd ever done to deserve a woman so brilliant and beautiful but he wasn't about to question it. She was his forever and he was hers, no power on earth could take her away from him. "You're gorgeous, Elizabeth." He said, his voice thick and low with need.

She smiled at him, she knew how much he wanted her, the feeling was mutual. She reached back to unclasp her bra and slid it gracefully off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor below her. She glanced up at Henry and ran a hand through her hair, she grinned at his expression. He needed her and she knew it. She ran her hands down her body, feeling her breasts and stomach before she landed at the waistband of her panties. She opened her eyes and looked at Henry. She could see the ravenous animal hiding behind his eyes and she loved that she could bring that out in him.

She slowly slid her panties down her long, lean legs and when she pulled them off she playfully tossed them at her husband.

Henry grabbed them and threw them at his bedside table so they landed on top of a book. "I'm keeping those."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, "You gonna try them on later?"

Henry let out a small throaty laugh, "Maybe."

Elizabeth shook her head, her eyes twinkling as she laughed. She took a few slow steps toward Henry and then she started crawling on the bed seductively. She kissed her way up his inner thigh and then trailed her tongue ever so delicately up his hard member. Henry groaned and she grinned as she looked up at him and shoved him backward onto the bed. "Relax." She ordered.

Henry ran a hand over his forehead and took a deep breath. He was already about to lose his mind.

Elizabeth kneeled between his legs and wrapped her fingers around his hard length. She leaned forward and trailed her hot breath against him as she moved her hand just barely.

"Fuck, Elizabeth." He gasped. She loved it when he swore like that. He rarely did outside the bedroom and she loved that she could turn his brilliant brain to mush that way. She took him in her mouth, first swirling her tongue around his tip and then taking him down. She trailed her teeth lightly along his shaft and watched him writhe beneath her. She worked him like only she could, her talented mouth remembered everything he liked. She loved watching him become putty beneath her when he was in her mouth. It was having the ultimate control over him and she loved it.

She felt his breaths get heavy as she continued and he awkwardly grabbed for her arm. "You want me to stop?" She asked, her voice was thick with lust. Henry nodded, "Come up here."

She knew what he wanted. She crawled up his body and used her hand to position him at her entrance. She sank down and a deep, guttural moan escaped from her lips. Henry sighed in relief and she started to move up and down at a tantalizingly slow pace. Henry reached out to grab her hips and he started moving her a little faster. She reached up to push her hair back with one hand and braced herself against his chest with the other. She was hot and sweaty and Henry felt so perfect inside her she couldn't think straight. When she started moving faster one of his hands moved up her taunt stomach and up to her breasts. She moaned as his hand worked its magic, pinching an caressing her so it felt like her whole body was about to short circuit. She slumped against Henry, the pleasure was too much to bare as she tried to keep up her pace. Fortunately Henry sensed she needed him to take charge and he flipped her onto her back effortlessly. Elizabeth smiled up at him, he always knew what she needed.

Henry picked up the pace, his body melting into hers as he kissed her senseless. She ran her hands all over his back and his hair, his skin felt like fire underneath her hands and she couldn't get enough. She came hard underneath him, her body started to convulse and her body tightened up under him. This sent Henry over the edge, he managed to erratically thrust a couple more times before collapsing above her.

Elizabeth just held onto him, she didn't want to let go. He was a little heavy above her but it was more comforting than anything.

Eventually Henry regained enough of his composure to roll off her. He pulled her with him so she was now draped over him. She lifted her head and moved in to kiss him. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, his tongue begging for entrance to her mouth.

She finally pulled back again when she needed a breath. Henry just smiled up at her. "That was incredible."

She grinned, "Yes it was, and look at us, sex at the foot of the bed. Who says we're not still wild?"

Henry started laughing, "I'll _never_ say you aren't wild."

Elizabeth just smiled down at him. "I love you, Henry McCord."

He reached up and ran a hand through her messy hair. "I love you, too."

* * *

I apologize if there are any glaring mistakes, this was written and edited on my phone. The wifi in my hotel doesn't like my computer and won't sync up otherwise I would have edited it there. **I hope this was a fun, silly read! Please leave me a review! (I'm needy.) x J**


End file.
